Printing and media processing systems may be configured to handle large stacks of media or sheets of printable substrate such as paper or other flexible substrate. For example, finishers in printing systems may generate large stacks of printed media. Such media stacks must be formed on a uniform or continuously flat surface that has a larger area than the area of the sheet surface to be stacked. The stack may then be unloaded from the media stacker.
A typical stack may include about 3000 sheets of media. In related art systems that stack of media must be unloaded by hand. For large media stacks, the stack may be unloaded by hand in multiple separate portions. Ribbed stacker trays have been incorporated into some related art media processing systems. Ribbed stacker trays accept an offset ribbed configuration of an unloading cart support, enabling the cart support to slide under and remove an entire media stack at once.